nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
THE DIO RANT
I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone in this rant. THE OVERPOWERED-NESS Let's just take a look at his characters, they could be good. 'Super Strength-Like I have said before, his base form is equal to 156 gods. Super Speed-His speed makes light want to go and cry. Super Durability-He can take as much as he can deal. Omnikinesis-Vuxo can literally manipulate anything. From fire to reality.' *sigh* weapons? 'Flare Blade-A sword made of pure fire. It can melt metal and roast your skin off. It has a second feature that can cut holes in reality to blast flames from the inferno at his foes. This sword can't be broken, but it can be extinguished by water. However, it does relight itself after 5 minutes. Electric Lance-A lance that channels enough electricity to electrocute if it is used long enough. It also can phase itself and the wielder in and out of reality. This can also transform into an electric scythe with the same abilities. Bow of Death-This bow is cursed. It was the weapon of Death until Vuxo beat him and took it. It can shoot normal, fire, ice, wind, earth, lightning, water, light, dark, bomb, and death arrows. The death arrows are one-hit kills if they hit. Only gods and godlike beings are resistant to it. Spear of Judgement-This spear turns anyone it hits to ash. The only people that are protected from it are gods and godlike beings. It has a 2nd feature that can be used to turn ash into mines that explode when anyone, except for the user, walks on them. Conqueror's Axe-A 9 foot tall battle-axe. This thing can cleave right through a building. It has a 2nd mode that allows it shield Vuxo from taking any damage. It has a nice purple sign on it that symbolizes a conqueror. Vuxo rarely uses this weapon, as it's size makes it hard to handle compared to his other weapons. The Devastator-A gun made by Vuxo himself. It can hold up to 1000 bullets. It can fire normal, flaming, scattershot, and sniper bullets. It also has a scope on it and an attachable silencer. It also can shoot fireballs and lightnnig bolts if Vuxo puts a little bit of his energy in it. Sword/Blade of Infinity-The sword is unbreable, has infinite power, and matches Vuxo's fur color perfectly. If it becomes the Blade of Infinity, it can kill anyone. Even gods can be killed by it at it's maximum power. The only person resistant to it is Vuxo. When the blade reaches maximum charge, the blade glows white.' *sigh* okay... Forms? 'True Final (times 900 googolplexes)' my calculator can't even calculate how many gods that is equal too. Okay, I actually think Dio is compensating for something. I mean, Nick is op, Nathan is op, Ion is op, but Dio's characters are LITERALLY BEYOND OP. They BREAK the OP scale! Also, A comment from Nick himself. "'Genocide Edge- Vuxo's strongest attack. Vuxo turns the Blade of Infinity into it's max-charged variant (if it's not already at that point) and then he makes it grow to timeline size and slashes the entire Giga Timeline in half with no effort at all. This move is only usable once Vuxo enters his Alpha form or ANY stronger form. It is unavoidable, REGARDLESS of circumstance and the only hope to survive/stop it is to stop Vuxo from using it in the first place.' 'Cursed Scythe (Tournesol) This scythe is strong enough to kill most people in 1 hit. It is rumored that this weapon is strong enough to slice through the GIGA TIMELINE. This weapon is Dawn's preferred weapon and it is at it's best when used at close range to hack enemies apart.' Remind me when everyone became Tier ∞+, again? People fail to understand the Giga Timeline cannot be broken, even if every single character on the wikia fused with max power, they could not even mark it." Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yea. (I'll continue this rant later.)